Nee, Inuyasha ¿Y si escribimos nuestra historia?
by AileeMadness
Summary: *One-shots* Situaciones de nuestra pareja favorita y amigos, viviendo el día a día. Nee, Inuyasha... ¿Y si escribimos nuestra historia? -Capitulo 5: ¿Escuchaste?. (AU)
1. Estúpida caja magica

**Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien n_n Aunque el día de hoy yo inicie clases, no sé, me dio ánimos de escribir una historia que traigo desde hace un par de noches en mi cabeza XD Espero les agrade y mucha suerte a todos los que entran hoy a un nuevo año escolar n.n **

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Estúpida caja mágica"_

Todos sabemos lo impaciente que es nuestro hayou favorito, Inuyasha. Todos sabemos que luego de 3 días sin Kagome, Inuyasha se pone de muy mal humor, y todos sabemos que él nunca dudaría en saltar dentro de aquel pozo mágico que lo transporta 500 años en el futuro.

Pues esa es la típica situación cotidiana.

— ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo esa tonta? Ella dijo 3 días y ya va por el 4to. — Refunfuñaba el chico de pelo plateado mientras salía de un gran salto del pozo devora huesos, yendo fuera de aquella pagoda y olfateando el aire, ubicando un olor a flores de sakura y un toque de fresa dentro de la casa: Kagome.

Aunque Inuyasha no lo admitiría—al menos no cuando está en sus 5 sentidos— le encantaba el olor que desprendía la azabache, tanto que numerosas veces, disimuladamente cuando la miko se encontraba cerca, aspiraba lo mas que podía la esencia que desprendía, le daba paz, a pesar de que por eso mismo, Kagome atraía a demasiados demonios en busca de una hembra joven y pura, lo que cabreaba considerablemente a Inuyasha.

Volviendo a la realidad, Inuyasha llegó hasta la ventana de la azabache, la cual se encontraba vacía, pero mantenía aquel olor tan característico de ella. Entró sin ningún reparo y dedujo que toda la familia se encontraba en la sala, ya que podía escuchar sus voces y el ruido de aquella _caja mágica._

Había decidido bajar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica del futuro, quien no se asombró al encontrar la mirada enfadada de su querido hanyou.

—Hola Inuyasha, pensé que tardarías un poco más en venir. — Saludó despreocupada Kagome, mientras tomaba un par de almohadas de su cama.

— ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de decir eso!— Se cruzó de brazos Inuyasha. — Dijiste 3 días, ayer en la tarde debiste volver al Sengoku, así que vámonos de una vez, los fragmentos y Naraku nos esperan. — Declaró mientras se daba la vuelta listo para saltar.

— ¡No espera Inuyasha!—Lo detuvo Kagome. — No me puedo ir, al menos no hasta dentro de un par de horas.

— ¿Debes estar bromeando verdad?—Respondió Inuyasha con un tic la ceja izquierda.

—Es que… Bueno, yo quiero ver… Es mi novela favorita y…— Dudaba Kagome en como reaccionaria el peliplata al saber la razón por la que quería quedarse aun.

—Habla de una vez mujer.

— ¡Esquehoyeselfinaldeminovelafavoritaymequieroquedaraverla!—Habló demasiado rápido la miko que Inuyasha apenas y pudo entender.

— ¿Novela?, ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó el chico con el seño fruncido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No sabía cómo rayos había aceptado que Kagome se quedara unas horas más en su casa.

Ahora, estaba sentado en la sala, entre 4 personas, abrazadas a unos cuadros rellenos de no-se-qué, pero que eran muy cómodos, Kagome y Souta llorando a lágrima viva, todos frente a la estúpida caja mágica, pasando unas imágenes de unas personas en la playa haciendo letras y platicando.

¿Cómo le había dicho Kagome que se llamaba lo que estaba pasando en la caja mágica?, ¿Los chicos comen flores?, ¿Los chicos de las flores? ¡Ah! Lo recordó: "Los chicos son mejores que las flores".

Según Kagome, trataba de 4 mocosos que eran algo así como los más poderosos de una estúpida escuela, y que una chica sin dinero los enfrentaba y se hacia sus amigos y bla bla bla. ¡Keh! Estaba seguro que ninguno de esos niñitos era más poderoso que él, con un solo golpe, los mandaría a volar y nunca más regresarían.

Que fastidio, lo único bueno es que esa estúpida novela ya había acabado y era hora de irse.

—Es hora de ir…—Paró en seco al ver a Kagome y Souta llorar con mas sentimiento que antes. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?—Kagome, deja de llorar y vámonos.

— ¡Eres un insensible Inuyasha!— Le reprochó la chica. — Acabo de ver el final más hermoso de la novela más exitosa en Japon ¿y tú piensas en irte?— Dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz.

— ¡Superaron todas las pruebas que les puso la madre de Tsukasa, y, y al final si se pudieron casar y, y tendrán un hijo igualito a él pero con la inteligencia de Tsukushi!— Lloraba por igual el pequeño hermano de la miko, mientras Kagome asentía a cada cosa que decía con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos a más no poder.

—Pero que rayos…— Pensaba Inuyasha al observar la escena mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la señora Higurashi y el abuelo solo reían un poco al ver la afición de los menores por aquella novela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era demasiado, todavía tuvo que esperar a que Kagome y Sota se calmaran, no dejaban hablar de la excelente actuación un tal Matsutonto Jun, y de una Inuo Mao, o algo así.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, es que Kagome decía que ese tal Matsutonto era perfecto, y que sin duda se casaría con él. ¡Keh! Ningún chico se casaría con Kagome… al menos no dejaría que eso pasara.

Abrió más sus ojos dorados al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¡Feh! A él que le importaba que Kagome se casara con otro, ella tenía todo el derecho… Aunque, el solo pensar a la azabache a lado de otro hombre que no fuera él, le hacía enfurecerse. Agitó repetidas veces su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, sin darse cuenta que Kagome ya había entrado al cuarto cambiada con su uniforme de escuela.

— ¿Inuyasha qué te pasa?— Preguntó divertida Kagome al verlo, mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello.

—Keh, nada, date prisa y ya vámonos. — Dijo Inuyasha mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, para que Kagome no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Se formó un comodo silencio, mientras Kagome luchaba por desenredar algunos nudos en su cabello.

—Oe, Kagome…— Habló Inuyasha luego de un par de minutos.

—Dime. — Contesto Kagome mientras seguía con el cepillado.

— ¿Enserio te quieres casar con ese tipo, Matsutonto?— Preguntó viendo el piso y en voz baja.

Kagome paró en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba…? No imposible, se dijo a sí misma, él nunca estaría celándola, aun así, le pareció tierno la forma en que lo pregunto. A veces Inuyasha la sorprendía con su actitud.

—Para empezar, se llama Matsumoto Jun, Inuyasha. Y claro que no, jamás me podría casar con él ni aunque yo lo deseara.

El hanyou volteo rápidamente a verla. — ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó ahora confundido.

—Bueno… Él es un artista famoso, una celebridad. No creo que se fije en una chica como yo, además, hay fuertes rumores que mantiene una relación con Inoue Mao, su compañera en la novela. — Respondió Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos al imaginarse a esos dos juntos.

— ¡Keh!, eso no tiene nada que ver, estoy seguro que cualquiera que te vea se enamoraría de ti. — Declaró Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. — Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que… yo…— Trato de dar una excusa, poniéndose nervioso.

—Inuyasha…— Lo nombro Kagome enternecida, ¿enserio pensaba eso de ella? No pudo ser más feliz en ese momento.

—Bueno, cualquier chico que le falte algún tornillo, lo haría. — Dijo sin pensar el peliplata. Que se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, al ver el aura oscura que emanaba ahora Kagome…

—Inuyasha…— Volvió a nombrarlo la miko pero no con el mismo tono enternecido de antes…

Él aludido trago duro, imaginando la cantidad de "Osuwaris" que se avecinaban. —"¡_Estúpido Matsutonto, estúpida novela, pero sobre todo, estúpida caja mágica!—_Pensó, viendo como Kagome tomaba aire para comenzar con su martirio… Mierda.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que les gustó aunque sea un poco mi historia jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, opiniones, preguntas y uno que otro jitomataso XD Y disculpen si tengo horrores ortográficos, aun sigo trabajando en ellos TTuTT**

**La verdad no sabría decir cada cuanto subiré un one shot o algún drabble, será cada vez que mi imaginación me de para escribir :33 Gracias y cuídense mucho, saludos!**


	2. La difícil vida de un gato: Buyo

**Hola! Yo aquí reportándome una vez mas con este one shot que sinceramente, fue muy divertido escribir XD y un poco difícil también, ya que, bueno, como rayos expresar lo que piensa un gato o.O jajajaja. Muchicimas gracias a **_**the princess of the winds**__**, **__**aky9110**__**, **__**Marlene Vasquez**__** y **__**serena tsukino chiba**___**por dejarme sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado n.n Bueno, con ustedes el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer!**

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_La difícil vida de un gato: Buyo's story"_

¿Quién dijo que ser un felino de 4 patas, que puede ir a cualquier lugar cuando se le plazca, es ágil saltando, casi siempre se la pasa durmiendo y le dan de comer todos los días, es fácil?

Bueno, puede que sí, pero no lo es tanto cuando tu dueña viaja 500 años al pasado y trae consigo a su amigo mitad perro, él cual le encanta molestar/jugar con el protagonista de esta historia

Pobre Buyo, pero vamos, restándole eso, su vida es fácil… ¿O no…?

Buyo's POV

¡Nyaaaaa!, me estiro en mí cómodo lugar donde he tenido una maravillosa siesta. Abro poco a poco mis ojos, teniendo frente a mí la mesa donde mi dueña Kagome se pone a ver cosas por horas y a veces se queda dormida ahí. Así es, estoy en su alcoba, muy cómodo en su cama, donde me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo, retozando, pensando en que haré el resto del día; cuantos ratones atraparé, cuantos le llevaré como cortejo a la bella gatita que me trae loco, cuanto más dormiré, y muchas cosas más que hacemos los gatos.

Vuelvo a estirarme un poco, falta poco para que me den de comer, y no puedo dejar que me quiten mi comida, no señor. Estoy a punto de saltar cuando en el aire, un par de manos me sostienen de mis patas traseras.

— ¡Nyaaaaaa! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!— Trato de liberarme de mi captor, intento arañarlo, pero lamentablemente mi pancita no me deja llegar hasta su cara.

—Quédate quieto gatito, solo quiero jugar contigo. — Abro inmensamente mis ojos… Esa voz… ¡Noooo!

—Por favor, déjame en paz, solo quiero ir a comer. — Imploro mientras el perro me toma por mis patitas delanteras ahora, y se sienta en la cama.

—Qué bonito gatito, que bonito. ¿Otra vez quieres bailar cha cha cha? Baila, baila. — Juega cruelmente con mi cuerpo, mientras yo solo pienso en liberarme, pero el perro me tiene bien sostenido, lo que me impide siquiera tratar de arañarlo con mis patitas. Solo me queda tratar con mis patas traseras, pero mi pancita esta un poquititito grande para poder llegar tan alto.

Para mi salvación, mi hermosa dueña entra al cuarto, tanto el perro como yo volteamos a verla.

—Inuyasha, deja en paz a Buyo. —

— ¡Keh!, pero si nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad Buyito?— El desgraciado vuelve a zarandearme como si de un muñeco me tratara.

—Ya basta, dame al gato. — Oh, como amo a mi dueña.

—Kagome, no seas aguafiestas. —

—Dámelo, Inuyasha. — Conozco el tono de voz, se está enojando.

De la nada, mi ama me toma de mis patas traseras, mientras el perro me sostiene de las delanteras… Esperen, no pensaran en…

— ¡No te lo voy a dar Kagome!, nos estábamos divirtiendo juntos. —¡Ja! Habla por ti solo, perro.

No, no, ¡no!, mi ama me empieza a jalar de mis patitas.

—Inuyasha, no estoy de humor, suéltalo. —

— ¡No!— Responde el tal Inuyasha enojado, mientras me jala de mis patas también, ¡nyaa! Duele.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Me vuelve a jalar mi ama.

— ¡No!— Ahora lo hace el perro. Auxilio.

— ¡Sí!—

— ¡No!—

— ¡Sí!—

— ¡No!—

— ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Maúllo con todas mis fuerzas, soltándome los dos al mismo tiempo. Gracias al cielo, soy lo suficiente ágil para caer sobre mis patas, bueno, sobre mis cuatro patas y mi panza.

— ¡Inuyasha! Lastimaste a mi gato. — Reprocha mi ama mientras trata de tomarme en brazos, pero soy más ágil y me escabullo hacia la puerta abierta.

— ¡Keh! Tú fuiste la que lo empezó a jalar. —

Me alejo con toda la rapidez que tengo de ese lugar, mientras escucho sus gritos. Están locos.

Bajo lo más rápido que puedo las escaleras, y me encuentro con el niño y la mujer mayor, mis otros dueños.

—Buyo, ¿qué pasa pequeño?— Mi otra ama se inclina y acaricia me cabecita. Qué bien se siente eso. —Has de tener mucha hambre, ven conmigo.

Me toma en brazos y nos dirigimos al lugar donde está mi plato para comer, me deposita en el suelo y ella empieza a buscar en una parte alta del lugar. A mi nariz, llega el olor más maravilloso que existe en el mundo: comida.

Miro ansioso como llena hasta el tope mi plato, me lamo mis bigotes y estoy listo para atacar.

—Ten buen provecho Buyo. — Miro a mi dueña, y me sonríe, para luego irse del lugar.

Luego de haberme acabado toda la comida, salgo de la casa y me voy a los pies de un árbol que está aquí, me relajo, y me pongo a pensar: A pesar de todo, esta es una buena vida; tengo dueños que me quieren, me dan de comer, me cuidan cuando me duele mi pancita, y muchas cosas más.

No me puedo quejar tanto, excepto por ese perro tonto que siempre me molesta, me maltrata, es cruel conmigo, me lastima… ¡Nya! ¿Quien dijo que la vida de un gato era fácil?

**Jajajaja, pobre Buyo, como lo hacen sufrir XD, Nunca he leído un fanfic o algo parecido sobre este personaje, y bueno, la idea me llego de la nada y tenia la espinita de escribirla jejeje. Les gusto este One-shot? Háganmelo saber en los review, cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, etc, no duden en hacerlo, recuerden, no muerdo ** ** No me molesta si me corrigen, al contrario, loa agradezco, ya que no soy muy buena en la ortografía. El link de mi facebook está en mi perfil de info, por si me quieren agregar, búsquenme por Diana Miranda, entre parentecis, ailee madness, solo que díganme si son lector s ya que normalmente no acepto a cualquiera XD Gracia por leer y no vemos prondo, cuídense!**


	3. El mas grande error

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mia.**

Corría desesperado por las calles de Tokio, pensando tan solo en que debía detener esa boda.

No podía dejar que su bella azabache, el amor de su vida, se casara con su hermano.

La gente solo lo miraba extrañada, no todos los días vez a un atractivo hombre peliplateado de ojos dorados, corriendo como demonio por las calles, empujando lo que se le atravesara el camino.

Pero a él no le importaba las miradas de la gente, tan solo quería llegar hasta esa iglesia.

Se arrepentía con toda su alma, el haberla tratado de esa manera, se arrepentía de haber rechazado cruelmente los deseos de Kagome de casarse.

Él le tenía repudio al matrimonio, y el día que ella le plantó esa idea, le dio pánico, respondiendo de manera violenta que era una estúpida idea.

Error. Ese fue su _más grande error_.

De ahí, comenzaron las peleas, y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando rompieron su relación.

—"_Se le pasará pronto."—_Pensó él en esos momentos del pasado. Pero estaba muy equivocado…

Ya casi, solo un par de cuadras mas, y llegaría a su destino. No le importaba el dolor de sus piernas, ni el cansancio. Ella valía la pena, eso y más.

Cuando por fin iba a unos cuantos metros de aquel lugar, paró en seco; escuchaba las campanas del recinto, y a la gente gritar "¡Viva los novios!".

Había llegado tarde…

Solo avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y desde ahí, pudo ver a Kagome, hermosa con su enorme vestido de novia, y a lado de ella, su hermano.

Unas gotas salinas humedecieron sus mejillas… ¡Era el más idiota del mundo! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Kagome? Con sus idioteces, tan solo la mando a los brazos de su hermano.

Se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y se dirigió lentamente hacia la pareja de recién casados, quedando frente a ellos, los cuales, además de los invitados, obviamente se percataron de su presencia, formando un incomodo silencio.

—Kagome…— Pronunció aquel desdichado hombre.

—Tú…— Devolvió ella la palabra, evitando su mirada, dolida. — Yo… lo lamento, lamento que hayamos terminado así, pero sabes… todo eso que nos pasó, estoy segura que era tan solo un camino para llegar a él. — Declaró volteando a ver a su ahora esposo: Inuyasha.

—No, perdóname tú a mí, por haber desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, fui un idiota, y siempre me voy a arrepentir de mi actitud, toda mi vida…— Le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

—Exacto. — Habló de la nada Inuyasha, quien se había mantenido al margen de sus conversación. — Eres un idiota… Pero gracias a tus errores, Kagome y yo ahora estamos juntos. — Declaró tomando posesivamente a su mujer por la cintura.

A Sesshomaru solo le quedo sonreír tristemente, aceptando su realidad.

—Lo sé… Así que, cuida muy bien de ella, y hazla feliz. — Respondió el mayor, mirando a su hermano, deseando con toda su alma estar en su lugar.

Lentamente, se alejo de ellos, sin importarle los llamados de su padre. Sesshomaru no podía soportar estar ahí un segundo más…

No supo ni como, pero llegó a su apartamento, destruido, sin ganas de nada, tan solo se tiró a su cama, mirando al techo, y lloró, lloró como nunca pensaría que algún día podría llorar, lamentándose por todo, y pasaron horas, hasta que se quedó dormido…

Solo así, en sus sueños, él sería feliz con esa hermosa mujer, solo así, su vida seria perfecta.

Nunca nadie se podría imaginar al gran magnate Sesshomaru Taisho en ese estado, por una mujer, la cual era la única que lo había hecho feliz y la había perdido por una idiotez; _el error más grande de su vida. _

**Este One shot lo habia subido anteriormente, junto con otros dos, pero quiero juntarlos todos aquí, asi que los ire re-subiendo paulatinamente, solo que re-editados corrigiendo la ortografía y demás :3**

**Gracias por leer, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :') cuídense mucho. **


	4. Born To Die

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.**_

Eran las 6 am, mi despertador nunca sonó, abrí los ojos por mí misma.

Tal vez mi reloj biológico me hizo despertar tan temprano porque está consciente, sabe que hoy es mi último día.

Me levanto por parsimonia, pongo mis pies en la fría madera del piso, provocándome un escalofrió, pensando que aunque no es muy agradable, extrañaré esa sensación.

Me dirijo al baño, abro la puerta y me encuentro enseguida con mi reflejo en el espejo, me acerco poco a poco y quedo justo frente a esa chica que se ve en el espejo: yo.

Me examino lentamente: piel blanca como la leche, —extremadamente pálida, especialmente hoy— una melena azabache, unos enormes ojos color chocolate —los cuales no tienen ese brillo que, según mis amigos, me caracterizaba—, nariz pequeña y respingada, boca pequeña pero con labios carnosos que tienen un color rojo, señal de que _aún_ sigo viva.

Pero estoy segura, que al final del día, mis labios ya no tendrán color.

Luego de una larga y fría ducha, salgo del baño completamente desnuda, sin preocuparme si dejaba rastro de agua en el piso, o si me resbalaba, pude llegar bien a mi destino: un espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba alado de mi cama.

Al igual que esta mañana, me examino, solo que ahora lo hago de cuerpo entero; mis delgados hombros, mis pechos —que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños—, mi vientre plano, mi intimidad, mis piernas, mis rodillas y por ultimo mis pies.

No tenía nada especial, entonces, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué **él** tuvo que elegirme a mí?, ¿Qué es lo que habré hecho para merecer este destino?

Poco a poco, las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, hasta caer en el piso ya mojado de mi departamento.

Bajo la cabeza, y dejo fluir todo el dolor, coraje, frustración y… ¿Por qué no admitirlo?, también el miedo que tengo, de no saber qué es lo que me pasará después de todo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta… Era **él.**

No me importa estar como Dios me trajo el mundo, total, el ya me había visto así muchas veces, cuando hacíamos el amor, así que camino hacia la puerta y le abro.

Ahí estaba, con su impecable imagen, con su hermoso rostro, su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados, su cuerpo atlético, era perfecto… era mi Ángel, era Inuyasha.

—Pequeña, no deberías estar así, ¿te imaginas si hubiera sido otra persona?— Me pregunta divertido, con su voz melodiosa.

Alza su mano y toca mi rostro, limpia mis lágrimas y me sonríe.

—Anda, entremos. —Me toma de los hombros y me hace avanzar adentro, cierra la puerta y se voltea a mí, para sonreírme una vez más.

Por más que intento dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, no puedo, el parece comprenderlo y niega con la cabeza, indicandome que no era necesario que lo intentara, comprendía que nunca más podría dedicar una sonrisa, mucho menos a él.

Me jala hacia la cama, hace que me siente, y yo lo hago como si de un títere se tratara, me abraza, me acaricia la espalda, y comienza a darme besos en el cuello.

Empieza a recostarme en la cama, se posiciona encima de mí, pone sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y nuestros ojos se conectan, tratando yo de saber que era lo que Inuyasha pensaba, pero para mi pesar, me era imposible.

Sin embargo, él parece leerme la mente, percatándose de todos los sentimientos que tengo en estos momentos.

—Perdóname. — Me sorprende un poco escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios. — Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Nunca te dejaré sola.

Y me besa… Un beso casto, despacio, sin apuros ni nada parecido. Aunque yo no le correspondo, el sigue manteniendo sus labios sobre los míos, y de la nada, comienza a moverlos, poco a poco aumenta la intensidad, hasta que ya no puedo mas y empiezo a mover mis labios al compás. Ahora el beso es más pasional; nuestras bocas se devoran la una a la otra, y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en una lucha interminable.

Comienza a acariciar mi cuerpo, sabiendo los lugares exactos donde tocar.

Y hacemos el amor, de una manera de la cual nunca lo hemos hecho, en estos 2 años de relación que tuve con él, nunca me sentí así… Quizás porque era la primera vez que no usabamos protección, o quizás porque era la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos de esta manera… no lo sé, lo único que me importa en este momento, es disfrutar lo que queda de tiempo, con él.

Quedamos un rato recostados en la cama, volteo a ver el reloj, las 9:35 am, muy temprano. Siento como Inuyasha se levanta de la cama, completamente desnudo, lo cual me hace que me sonroje un poco.

Miro su ancha espalda, que está adornada con unas cicatrices, parecían marcas de que él las tuvo… tuvo un par de alas, pero se las quitaron, y ahí están las pruebas de sus existencia.

No me doy cuenta que Inuyasha ya está completamente vestido, solo cuando siento que me jala del brazo para sentarme en la cama, y empieza a buscar entre mi ropero y mi mueble de ropa.

Primero, busca ropa interior en los cajones del mueble; elige unas bragas color negro con ligero encaje, un bra a juego, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, una linda blusa de manga larga color beige, y por último, sacó del ropero un suéter, el frio estaba empezando a aumentar.

Y me empieza a vestir, lentamente, poco a poco.

Es raro, mayormente, las parejas cuando tienen relaciones, siempre ayudan a quitarse la ropa unos a otros, pero nunca ayudan a ponérsela, eso siempre sucedía.

Y era la primera vez que Inuyasha lo hacía, pero no me importa, se siente bien.

Luego de eso, y sin preguntarme, va a la cocina y saca cosas para hacerme el desayuno: unos huevos revueltos, con un poco de tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El solo toma una taza de café negro.

Aunque al principio el desayuno no me apetecía mucho, terminé por devorarlo todo, mientras Inuyasha me observa comerlo, detallando muy bien cada movimiento que hago.

Quizás me pone nerviosa su innecesaria atención, pero aun así decido ignorarlo y sigo con mi desayuno.

Luego de cepillarme los dientes, y arreglar un poco mi cabello, Inuyasha me llama a la sala.

—Es hora de irnos. — Esa oración me causó un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna…— ¿Hiciste las cartas que te dije?

Las cartas, claro, están sobre la mesa en la sala de estar. Son 10 cartas, para las 10 personas más importantes en mi vida. Para empezar, mi familia: una carta para mi madre, para mi hermano menor Sota y para mi abuelo. Luego vienen las de mis amigos: Sango, mi mejor amiga y casi mi hermana, Miroku, también mi mejor amigo, y casi el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Kouga, otro amigo, el cual fue mi novio a hace varios años, pero a pesar de la ruptura, nuestra amistad sigue en pie, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, mis mejores amigas de la secundaria, con las cuales aun mantengo buena comunicación y amistad, y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Kikyo, esa chica con la cual no tengo muy buena relación en estos momentos, pero fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, no tanto como Sango, pero fue una amiga excepcional.

En esas 10 hojas de papel, expreso todos mis sentimientos hacia todas esas personas, les pido perdón por mis errores, los felicito por sus logros, les digo todo.

—Sí, están listas. — Le dirijo la palabra por primera vez en el día a Inuyasha.

—Bien, entonces, vámonos. — Avanzo hacia él, y me toma la mano, sonriéndome de nuevo, yo solo bajo la cabeza y asiento, ya es hora.

Salimos de mi departamento, y le echo un vistazo por última vez, al lugar donde pasé tantas felicidades y tristezas los últimos 3 años de mi vida, nunca olvidaré este lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos del edificio, y la fresca brisa de la mañana golpea mi cara, despejándome un poco.

Comenzamos a caminar, al menos yo sin saber a dónde nos dirigimos, solo me dejo llevar por Inuyasha.

Caminamos entre la poca gente que hay en esta fría mañana, trato de memorizar todas las caras que veo, tratando de llevarme un lindo recuerdo de todas ellas, aunque ni siquiera sepa quiénes son.

Voy tan distraída que choco con la espalda de Inuyasha, quien se ha detenido. Miro al frente y me doy cuenta que estamos en un parque, desconocido para mi, ya que recuerdo haberlo siquiera visto en mi vida.

—Vamos a descansar un poco. — Me lleva a una banca del lugar, donde nos sentamos y veo como los pájaros comen las migajas de pan que una anciana les está tirando, sentada en una banca cercana a la nuestra.

—Inuyasha…— El voltea a verme cuando pronuncio su nombre. — Después de que… bueno, luego de que _eso_ pase, ¿qué pasará conmigo?, ¿a dónde iré?, ¿sentiré dolor?— No puedo evitar hacerle tantas preguntas, tengo tandas dudas y miedos, quiero saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir conmigo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Kagome. — Toma mi mano y besa suavemente mis nudillos. — Te prometo que no vas a sentir nada, todo el tiempo voy a estar contigo, nunca te dejaré sola.

De alguna u otra manera, sus palabras me reconfortan, pero no me quitan la inquietud que tengo, lo único que queda es esperar a que llegue el momento indicado.

Va pasando el tiempo, aunque no sé exactamente cuánto, pero sé que es mucho. El sol ha salido completamente y varios niños han venido a jugar, trayendo sus mascotas o con sus amigos.

Sonrio, siempre me han gustado los niños, me hubiera encantando tener unos hijos, con Inuyasha claro.

Me imagino a una pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, o a un niño con melena plateada y ojos chocolate, serian hermosos.

Pero lamentablemente, nunca podré sentir lo que es ser madre, nunca podré emocionarme con sentir una patada en el vientre, nunca lo veré ir a su primer día de escuela.

De la nada, Inuyasha pone sus pulgares en mi rostro y comienza a limpiarlo, ¿de qué? De lagrimas, que eh estado derramando todo este tiempo inconscientemente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. — Termina por limpiar mi rostro y me da un beso en la frente.

Nos levantamos de la banca, y observo por última vez este parque, pero especialmente pongo mi atención en un pequeño que me mira, de cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos color jade, me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo el gesto levemente con la mirada.

Empezamos a caminar nuevamente, y al igual que antes, no tengo idea de a dónde nos dirigimos, solo me dejo llevar por Inuyasha, y me dedico a admirar los alrededores.

—Hemos llegado. — Me lo hace saber. Miro al frente y me encuentro con el mar, la arena, y una pronta puesta de sol. Tanto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta del pasar del día.

¿La playa?, ¿para que este lugar?, a ninguno de los dos nos agrada, porque siempre hay mucha gente, pero en este momento, está completamente desolada, ni una sola alma, además de nosotros, habita este pedazo de arena blanca.

— ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?, bien sabes que no nos agrada…

Y entonces, me voltea a ver con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, y con esa sola mirada, me dice todo.

Aquí es donde todo termina, donde dejaré de existir, donde partiré hacia un mundo desconocido.

_Aquí es el lugar de mi muerte…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Comenzamos a caminar, tomados de la mano, hacia el agua, hacia donde el destino nos tenía preparado llegar.

Anteriormente, Inuyasha me quitó el suéter y mis botas y él se despojó de las mismas prendas que yo.

Vamos lentamente, sin prisas, yo con la respiración pesada, pero él, va completamente tranquilo.

Mi mano comienza a sudar, pero a él no parece importarle, ya no que no la suelta.

Al fin llegamos a la orilla de la playa, las olas parecen tan tranquilas, que pareciera que nos están esperando.

El agua está fría, pero eso me da una sensación agradable.

—Kagome, todo va a estar bien. Te prometo nuevamente que no pasará nada malo, y siempre estaré junto a ti. — Toma mi rostro con sus grandes manos y me besa, me besa como nunca, incluso con más pasión que esta mañana en mi departamento, y yo le correspondo, con la misma o mayor pasión, sintiendo también un sabor salado, el de mis lágrimas que han empezado a salir de mis ojos.

El beso termina, nos miramos a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logro sonreír.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa y asiente, indicando que es hora de seguir nuestro camino.

Y empezamos de nuevo a caminar, el agua empapa nuestras ropas y nuestros cuerpos, siempre tomados fuertemente de las manos.

El agua comienza a calarme los huesos, no me había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba ahora, pero eso no me impide seguir, junto a mi Ángel, mi Ángel de la Muerte.

Ya casi, ya casi llegamos al final, antes de que el agua me cubra completamente, paramos, para mirarnos de frente, y decirnos todo lo que sentimos con la mirada.

Y empiezo a recordar, cuando conocí a Inuyasha accidentalmente en la calle, su sonrisa que me cautivo completamente, el me pidió mi numero de celular, y yo se lo di sin dudarlo, algo raro en mí, pero él hizo que no lo pensara dos veces.

Comenzamos a salir, hasta que poco tiempo después, me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo felizmente, acepté, sin saber que ese mismo día firmé mi sentencia de muerte.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, mi primera vez con él, nuestra primera pelea, nuestro primer aniversario, todo.

Y también recuerdo, meses atrás, cuando Inuyasha me lo confesó todo, que era él, de donde venia y cuál era su misión en este mundo. Diciéndome también, que yo no pertenecía aquí, que debía de acompañarlo, diciéndome que debería morir…

Al principio lo tome como una broma de mal gusto, y discutimos muy fuerte por lo mismo, pero días después, un sueño me hizo comprender que todo lo que me había dicho, era verdad.

Desde entonces, mi vida ha sido muy diferente, eh disfrutado de todo al máximo, de mi familia y amigos, pero desde hace una semana que me había alejado de todo, para irme acostumbrando a ya no poder estar más con ellos.

Vuelvo a la realidad e Inuyasha me sonríe, una hermosa sonrisa, mostrándome sus perfecta dentadura, y yo me sonrojo, a pesar de la situación, el seguía causándome estos sentimientos.

Y ahora sí, ya todo va a terminar… Ha llegado la hora definitiva.

Cierro mis ojos y empezamos de nuevo el recorrido, poco a poco, el agua me va cubriendo completamente, y no trato de aguantar la respiración, ya que de todos modos, moriré.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Estamos debajo del agua, los dos, el abrazándome y yo sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se me va.

Saben… es un poco raro, pero ahora ya no siento ningún miedo, ni pánico o algo parecido. El estar junto a él, me hace sentir bien, a pesar de lo que sé que va a suceder.

Ya no siento nada, ni mis piernas ni mis brazos, poco a poco estoy muriendo.

Ya, por último, trato de abrir mis ojos y lo logro, encontrándome con la pacifica cara de Inuyasha, que mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Me alegra que el último rostro que vea, sea el de él. La persona con y por la cual voy a morir.

Todo se está volviendo oscuro, ya se está acabando.

Junto con él, por el, para él.

En ese momento me doy cuenta; **él y yo, nacimos para morir**.

_**Fin.**_

**No se, lo mejor que he escrito XDD. Quizas algunas personas ya lo hayan leído antes, por que de hecho, lo subi antes, incluso sigue en mi cuenta XDD, solo que ahora lo reedite, y corregi varios errores jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus review, me desapareci un rato, pero espero volver a escribir mas seguido , n.n gracias por leer.**

_Ailee'Madness_


	5. ¿Escuchaste?

— ¿Escuchaste?, a Inuyasha le gustan las chicas con cabello largo— Le decía Eri a Yuka.

**Entonces Kagome, que se encontraba escondida en una de las casetas de los baños del instituto, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, decidió que jamás se volvería a cortar el cabello, se lo dejaría crecer.**

…

— ¿Escuchaste?, dicen que a Inuyasha le gusta que las chicas vistan con claros, de temporada. — Nuevamente Eri se lo mencionaba con emoción a su inseparable amiga Yuka.

**Y ahora Kagome comenzó a usar colores más claros que estuvieran de moda, ya que ella casi siempre vestía de negro.**

…

— Ahora se sabe que a Inuyasha le gusta que las chicas sonrían mucho. — Comentaba Eri mientras se miraba en el espejo arreglando su cabello y ensayando su sonrisa, mientras Yuka solo negaba con la cabeza divertida.

**Kagome llegó a su casa, se dirigió directamente a el baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y se miró al espejo y trató… Trató de sonreír.**

**_Y así pasaba el tiempo; Kagome iba cambiando muchas cosas de ella, tanto física como emocionalmente… Solo para gustarle a él; Inuyasha Taisho._**

…

— ¡Yuka!, que mala suerte tengo. — Se lamentaba la misma chica que siempre iba al baño a la misma hora junto con su inseparable amiga.

— ¿Y ahora que pasa Eri?— La cuestionó preocupada.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos azabache, ojos chocolates, vestida con una linda blusa color rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, como se le había hecho hábito de todos los días, escondida en la misma casilla de siempre.

—Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha ya tiene novia!— Prácticamente lo gritó lanzándose a los brazos de Yuka, con lagrimas en los ojos. —

— ¿Pero, quien?—Le preguntó la otra.

—Miko… Kikyo Miko. — Respondió con una rabia muy grande.

**No pudo, no pudo contener sus lagrimas; lagrimas de coraje, frustración, decepción, tristeza… Salió corriendo sin importarle que notaran su presencia. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un lugar el cual no conocía.**

**Pero no le importó, ahora nada le importaba. Solo recordó el nombre de aquella chica la cual se había ganado el corazón de Inuyasha, Kikyo; una bella muchacha de cabello largo, muy hermosa, que siempre sonreía y vestía a la moda y nunca dejaba de verse bien.**

**Se arrepintió, de todo lo que hizo, todo lo que cambio de ella solo por un chico, que ni en sus mejores sueños le correspondería a ella: Kagome Higurashi, la chica que todos ignoraban, la rara del instituto.**

**Pero vamos, simplemente no podía ignorar esos ****_"¿Escuchaste?"_****, era humana después de todo, y la curiosidad, le ganó. **


End file.
